bigapplelhrpdevelopmentfandomcom-20200213-history
Svine
Svine is a lvl90 Summoner. (NPC) Personality Withdrawn and ill-tempered, Svine has few associates and even fewer friends. Keeping himself distant from even his guild mates, he hides from the prejudices surrounding him and his work, leaving a deeper personality yet to be known. Appearance With a dashing face and dark blue hair, Svine is the polar opposite of his skeleton underlings. Outside of his home server of South Angels, he would be described as stunningly beautiful or handsome. However, upon recognition of the "General of the Grave Robbed Army," an audience's opinion becomes blinded by the necromantic atrocities associated with his work. Biography ''Pre-Apocalypse OOC: Svine has been extremely careful to ensure no one knows his real name. Due to his OOC and In-char fame, the twenty-four year old actor is protecting his real world identity from the slander his In-char identity suffers. In-Char: Years ago, the Summoner class suddenly gained huge amounts of popularity due to its near soloing ability, since the player can summon the rest of their required party. On the heels of the Necromancer Archetype update for the Summoner class came Svine, a nobody. While the update was considered cool, few found much use for its weak summons. Svine, however, was determined to find power in the undead summons. Svine set to work, contracting as many skeleton summons as he could find, completing many obscure, convoluted and high level quests for just a single minion. Soon, Svine had a respectable amount of summons, a feat in itself. Still he was not happy. Skeleton and Zombie summons, though they automatically respawn, have terrible weaponry. While he continued his hunt for contactable undead, he took up the swordsmith subclass, determined to create a weapon to give his summons. After much failure, Svine did it. He forged the legendary Production-class / Magic-class sword ''Sheath of a Thousand Blades. When he drew the shortsword, the sheath appears on the back of all his undead minions, drawing the identical blade. With the powerful blade equipped and his ginormous pool of summons, he took it upon himself to challenge Los Angeles' local lvl 90 raid in front of a guild about to enter the same dungeon. By himself (and his army of summons), Svine cleared the dungeon in record time, taking minimal damage. When Works of the Divine Forge heard of Svine's work, the internationally renowned weapon production guild knew just how big of a deal Sheath of a Thousand Blades would be. The Guild Master, Archeon himself, offered Svine to fill the long empty seat of Summoner. Archeon explained Svine would soon be hounded by fans and rivals for production of more Sheath of a Thousand Blades. One of WDF's core rules prevented a member from ever reproducing any commissioned work, including their masterpiece--the weapon that gained their entry into WDF--thus putting the WDF's work on par with Phantasmal-class weaponry. This would give Svine an adequate excuse for refusing commissions of Sheath of Thousand Blades. The guild had yet to draft a Summoner, meaning WDF had little demand for Summoner's weapons, thus giving Svine the ability to follow his own goals without the guild weighing him down. After much thought, Svine agreed. Unlike any other member of Works of the Divine Forge, he had been offered membership. Whenever a Summoner weapon was commissioned, Svine happily agreed to produce it, liking the occasional challenge. Still, the raid and Summoner communities resented his power, and his inbox received hate mail on a regular basis. Later, Svine would attempt to enter a tournament with no fellow party members, resulting with him being internationally banned from server hosted PvP matches. Though all numbers are speculation, witnesses have claimed seeing Svine summon several hundred minions at a time. He's proved he can summon and sustained 100 skeletons without taking a major hit to his MP. ''Post-Apocalypse Svine is heavily dismayed by the fact he becomes trapped within Elder Tale, preferring his real life over that of the game's. Surrounded by hate in South Angels (Los Angeles), within a few hours of the Apocalypse he is seen summoning a small portion of his army outside of the town and disappearing into the wilds. Class and Subclass 'Class: Summoner' Notable Skills 'Primary Subclass: Swordsmith' 'Secondary Subclass: Fortune Teller' Combat Weapon(s) and Armor '''Equipped Weapon:' Sheath of a Thousand Blades - a Production-class / Magic-class shortsword only usable by the Summoner class. Crafted by Svine himself for his Grave Robbed Army to wield, gaining membership within Works of the Divine Forge. The high quality sword is enchanted to inflict bleed damage. When drawn from its bone-like sheath, all weapon wielding summons the Sorcerer has on the field drop their normal blades and draw identical swords to the Sheath of a Thousand Blades. Is the only weapon weldable by summons they do not naturally spawn with. Inventory Weapon: n/a Armor: Robes of the Forge-father - A set of thick dark robes with Works of the Divine Forge's initials embroidered into the sleeve. Signifies the wearer is part of the world class guild. Negates fire damage. Amplifies the wearer's magical effects on their gear. Change of Clothes: n/a Accessory: Necronomicon - Svine's personal summons spell book, filled with hundreds of undead summons. By simply flipping through the pages, he can consecutively summon the majority of his army at an alarmingly fast rate. Exterior is bound in sickly colored leather, like that of pig and rumored to be made of human flesh. It is notable this is not the true Necronomicon, it is no different than any other summoner's spell book. Appearances NPC Use: Offensive tactician with one of the few successful solo builds in the world. Plot.